


Davka - Throne

by Quill18



Series: Tikkun Olam - Genosha [9]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - House of M, Canon Jewish Character, Gen, Genosha, Interactive Fiction, Jewish Food, Jewish Holidays, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), POV Second Person, Parent Erik Lehnsherr, Pietro Maximoff is a Little Shit, Romani Character, Twine game, magneto's questionable parenting, pietro is always hungry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quill18/pseuds/Quill18
Summary: You are Quicksilver and you are pondering on what to eat, while bothered on your family dynamics. You flee from bad family memories with comfort food.----Interactive text-based game. Two endings. Takes place 9 years before the start of X-9.





	Davka - Throne

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place 9 years before the start of X-9. Trigger warnings for holocaust mentions, food issues, and Magneto's questionable parenting. This was made with twine, a program used to make interactive fiction and text-based games.

If the embed code doesn't work, the game is[ here.](https://itch.io/embed-upload/1673496?color=100d0d)


End file.
